Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Elsa has charmed every creature expect Queen Diamond and when the Magic Mirror says Elsa is fairest in the land Elsa runs away with her siblings and meet Irin and his group. But when Diamond tricks Elsa into eating a poison apple and the only cure is Love's First Kiss will Irin and the others save the day before it's to late?
1. Elsa's Adventures Trailer 1

_It's a story as old as any other tale. A Beautiful princess_

( Elsa smiling while braiding her sisters hair)

_ Loyal siblings_

(Charlie plays with his toy sword)

Charlie: I'm not a kid. I'm a knight

( Donny making a a chair)

Donny: I just love making stuff.

(Alicia peeking from behind Elsa)

Alicia: I like it here.

_A Handsome Prince_

(Trent placed a necklace around Elsa's neck)

Elsa: Oh Trent, it's beautiful

Trent: Do you really like it?

Elsa: It's wonderful!

_ loyal friends_

(Irin and his friends standing at the foot of the bed)

Irin: Alright then, we'll take a vote all in favor

All: (raise their hand, except Henry)

Sam: All opposed

Henry (raises his hand)

Sunset: Over ruled! You stay! (hugs Elsa)

(Maggie and Dini happy to see Elsa)

Maggie: (hugs Elsa) I missed you.

Elsa: (with tears in her eyes) I missed you too.

Dini: Me too! Me too!

Elsa & Maggie: (laugh)

_And an evil queen to match_

(Diamond stomps her foot)

Diamond: That's it! If you want something done and right and do it yourself! I take care of Elsa myself! ( storms off)

_A Disney Freak/ Lover Productions Presents..._

(Elsa laughs at her friends entertainment)

_A Re-creation of Walt Disney's First animated film: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

Elsa: (smiles) How do you do?

Henry: How do you do what?

Helen: (laughs at her twin brothers comment)

_Introducing: Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

(Sunset, Amber, Davis, James, Elsa, Charlie, Donny and Alicia cheers)

All: (singing) **When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything.**

(Lighting crashes as Diamond makes her potion)

Dini: She gonna hurt Elsa!

Irin & Sam: The Queen!

Clara & Summer: Elsa!

(Elsa backed into the corner by an old woman)

Old Woman: Come on, have a bite.

Henry: We've gotta stop that witch!

(Elsa screaming in the forest while holding Alicia close to her)

(Irin and the others running through the forest)

(Elsa holding Alicia in her arms as she Charlie and Donny running through the forest)

(Maggie getting taken away by Diamond)

(Amber kisses Charlie and laughs and cheers fill the air. Charlie has goofy look as his face turns red)

_Come and Read, the wonder._

(Elsa throws a rose to Trent from her balcony)

_The Romance_

(Elsa dancing with Trent in the forest)

Kevin, James, & Joe: Eww! Girly stuff!

Abby, Amber, Tillie: (laugh at that comment)

_And the magic & friendship_

(Kevin jumps up and hugs Elsa)

(Alicia, Helen, Abby, Tillie, and Amber laugh and play with each other)

(Trent leans over and kisses Elsa)

_As you read Re-creation of a classic story_

_(Elsa hold the posion apple)_

Elsa: We'll all be happy no matter where we are.

( Everyone cheering)

_Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

_Coming very soon to FanFiction near you!_


	2. That' My Family's Wish

_Chapter 1_

_That's My Family's Wish _

_ Once upon a time lived a king and a lovely queen and they dreamed of having children someday. One day their wish was granted. They had a daughter; she had sapphire eyes, black hair, and red lips. They named her Elsa, their first bundle of joy. Soon, they had son, and they named him Charlie. Then they had another boy and they named him Donny. Last, they had another daughter named, Alicia. They had never been happier, but soon the happiness ended. The queen became very ill and died. The king was sad and lonely. Two years, passed and the people begged for a new queen. Soon he answers the peoples request and married a beautiful woman, Diamond, but she was truly cruel and selfish, but no one truly knew. Soon the king had a sudden illness and died. The children became very sad about the loss of their father. Not only that, their step-mother's true nature was reviled to the whole kingdom. The children were stripped of their royalty. The children were forced to become a servants and worked from sunrise to sundown. Elsa realized that her step-mother's greed was tearing their parent's kingdom apart. Feeling alone and sad, ran to what they called, The Light Filled Sea, it was surrounded by stone, but there was opening where you could sit and peer at the water. She could always see her parents through it. Looking at the water she could see her mother beside her when she was younger._

* * *

**_"If you were here with me, I find your love in me." _**

_She saw her father. _

**_"If you were here with me, I find your courage in me."_**

_Then she saw her whole family. _

**_"Our kingdom would full of light. And not be filled dark."_**

_Years passed, and Elsa and the children grew older. Elsa soon realized why she sees her parents inside her because she was meant to rule their kingdom in peace and love._

**_"I want to live my life just they dreamed about, with my mother love and hope. My father's kind and wise mind can make things as should."_**

_ "Elsa! Where are you?!" yelled Diamond, her step mother from the castle Elsa turned and sighed; something seemed to stop her all the time. She turned to the short-cut to the castle and then turned again and looked at the long way. _

_"I'll take the long way," she said as she hopped on stepping stone and then she started hopping on each stepping stone._

**_"Because that is my family's wish, to remove the clouds and let in the light. There is so much I want to do. I'll wash away the dark and let light shine bight fill the kingdom with new peace that's my family's wish."_**

_ Elsa smiled as she stepped into the village as little kids ran past her. She looked seeing a little kid crying. She ran to the child and tried to comfort her by playing with her._

**_"This place is high and dry and my people lost and low. Someday I know if they keep hope in their hearts, there'll be peace in this land again."_**

_ The little kid ran seeing her friends come back for her as she ran she waved good-bye to Elsa and Elsa waved back she smiled and ran through the village._

**_"Because that is my family's wish, to remove the clouds and let in the light. There is so much I want to do. I'll wash away the dark and let the light shine bright fill the kingdom with new peace that's my family's wish."_**

_ Elsa stopped and looked at statue of her mother and father and them together. She sighed stared at it._

_**"I know hope gets farther and farther and it gets harder and harder and it's hard to believe. I know with my mother's hope to guide me and father's wisdom beside me. My spirit will grow! Because that is my family's wish, to remove the clouds and let in the light. There is so much I want to do. I'll wash away the dark and let the light shine bright fill the kingdom with new peace that's my family's wish! And I'll make in it come true." **_

_ "Elsa, you worthless kid! Where are you?" yelled The Queen. Elsa jumped ran to the castle. Elsa made it to the castle. _

_"Hello." She said to the guard. _

_"Hello, Elsa. Your step-mother looking for you." _

_"Is she in a good mood?" _

_"Better than, yesterday." Elsa sighed and waved good-bye. _

_"Oh and Elsa, Happy Birthday." Elsa smiled and ran to see her step-mother, Diamond, the wickedest queen and step-mother the kingdom has ever known._

* * *

_ Diamond passed back forward. "Where is that girl?" Pattie, the Queen's assistant looked out the window looking for her. _

_"There she goes across the courtyard mam!" Diamond ran to the window. _

_"Elsa!" she yelled._

_ Elsa stopped running and looked up seeing her step-mother yelling at her from the window. Elsa curtsied. _

_"Hello step-mother." _

_"Where have you been?!" _

_"I've been visiting the village." _

_"You daft girl how many times have I told you not to leave this palace till you finish your chores." _

_"But, I did step-mother." _

_"Talk back to me you ungrateful child! You do them again you hear!" Elsa sighed and curtsied. _

_"Yes, step-mother." _

_"And what on earth are you wearing?!" Elsa looked down at her outfit. She wore a red short-sleeve blouse and and a light blue skirt with little shining stars. _

_"It's my mother's I found in a truck. Do you like it?" _

_"Put that awful dress away and put on your working clothes! And don't have me speak to you again! Do hear?!" Elsa nodded and walked away._

* * *

_ Diamond walked away. Pattie sighed. "I thought it was a lovely dress. I was reading the history books and her mother wore the dress when she was younger." Diamond rolled her eyes. _

_"But I have to say she more beautiful than her mother." Pattie sighed as she glared out the window. "She is just a beautiful child." Diamond's face turned green with envy. She always considered her fairest in the land, but the more the child grew the more beautiful she got. Diamond clapped her hands and Pattie snapped out of her trace. _

_"Come on, quit day dreaming I want to consult my mirror." Pattie sighed and followed her down the hall. _

_"The more you consult that mirror the more I worry about you." Diamond said nothing as she walked down the hall._

* * *

_ Elsa sighed as she came out of her chamber with her servant outfit on. It was an old brown raggedy dress with a few patches to cover the holes. Elsa leaned against the door. She was exhausted and her head was spinning. Maggie, her best friend, came up the stairs came up with a bucket of water. Maggie was Elsa's best friend sense she was a little girl. _

_"Elsa, what's the matter?" asked Maggie as she ran over to Elsa, who looked like she was about to pass out. Elsa looked up and smiled. _

_"Nothing, I need wash the windows." Elsa tried to get up, but fell into Maggie's arms. Maggie helped her stand up. _

_"What did you do? What happened?" Elsa rubbed her head. _

_"I did my chores all last night. So, I can go into town, but…" Maggie frowned. _

_"Her stubborn wouldn't believe you and told you to do it again." Elsa nodded her head. Maggie frowned. _

_"You have to rest you'll work yourself to death. Go to rest." Elsa shook her head. _

_"No, at least let me do one thing, please." Maggie sighed. _

_"You want to try and please her." _

_"Not to please her, but she's part of my family and I have to do at least something." Maggie hated when she acted like this. Her parents believed that even if they are bad or good they disservice a little mercy or kindness, but for Maggie she had kindness or mercy left for that witch. _

_"Alright, there are windows in the castle hallway. You can clean them. Then you go to bed!" Elsa took the bucket and walked up the stairs. Maggie sighed as one of head servants walked by. _

_"Where is Elsa going? She did all her chores." _

_"Her majesty told her to do it again." _

_"That woman is going to work the poor child sick like your sister." Maggie glared at her. _

_Maggie has a little sister named Diana, but everyone calls Dini. Dini has fever sometimes and get weak. Sometimes when Maggie has to do her chores she ask one of the servants to watch Dini and it's usually Elsa. _

_"Sorry. Maybe that witch will be in better mood after she comes out of that room of hers." Said the servant as she walked away. Maggie walked down stairs, but only had one question on her mind. _

_"What was so special about that room?"_

* * *

_ Diamond entered the room with Pattie by her side. All that was in the room were curtains around a large mirror. Diamond turned to Pattie. "Lock the door." Pattie locked the door. Diamond walked to the mirror and lifted her hands. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. The wind and darkness I summon thy." Suddenly the wind blew everywhere. Pattie braced herself from the wind. "Speak!" The mirror came up in flames. "Let me see thy face!" Suddenly, a woman's face came up. _

_"Hello, your majesty." _

_"Want to ask you my question and I don't want any back talk from you do you understand?" The mirror smiled. _

_"I understand, but you're not going to get it." Diamond glared at the mirror. _

_"But, I will answer your question?" Diamond folded her arms. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The mirror looked the side. _

_"Do you really want an answer?" Diamond stomped her foot causing Pattie to jump back. _

_"Tell me!" _

_"Indeed you are beauty, but there is another girl I see. Through the pain and shame she has been put through she is more fair than thy." _

_"Reveal her name!" _

_"Her eyes are as blue as the sea, her hair as black as night, her lips are as red as a rose, dear Elsa is the fairest one of all." Diamond face changed into disbelief. _

_"Elsa?!" _

_"That's what I said didn't I?" Diamond stamped her foot. _

_"Pattie, lock up this room when you are done." Pattie nodded. "And send for Roberto." Patti blushed. _

_Pattie and Roberto were in love and planned to get married. _

_"I had already sent for him and he'll be here tonight. Why?" Diamond frowned as she walked off. _

_"That is my business." She slammed the door behind her. Pattie looked at the mirror. _

_"What's she planning?" The mirror shook her head. _

_"I'm not allowed to saw, but she's starting trouble, downright evil trouble."_

* * *

A/N: One: I don't own the song "On My Father's Wing"

Two: I want Elsa to have a reason to be nice to the Queen and reason to her motherly- actions. Which will be shown soon.

Please leave reviews! No rude comments!


	3. You Let the Light In

_Chapter 2_

_You Let the Light In_

_ Alicia ran across the courtyard in her servant outfit, same as Elsa's. Alicia ran to the courtyard stairs. Maggie looked up from cleaning the stairs. "Hey, Alicia."_

_ Alicia smiled. Alicia was about 6 years old. Since she is young, she's doesn't have or do a lot of chores. Alicia loves to play, but everyone seems busy. Elsa is overworked and overworks, Charlie is busy with his chores, and Donny is too busy fixing things around the castle to play with her. The only person who she could play with her was Dini at least when she wasn't sick. _

_"Where's Dini? I wanna play with her." _

_"I'm sorry. She has a fever. She can't play today." Alicia sighed. This seems to happen to her almost every day. No one ever wants to play with her. _

_"Well, did Elsa come back from town?" Maggie smiled. "Yes, she did, but you don't bother her now." Alicia looked worried._

_ "What's the matter?" _

_"Nothing, but she has to clean the window and then she's going to bed and rest." _

_"Is she getting sick?" _

_"Oh no, she's fine." Alicia looked at her._

_ "No, she's not. You're not telling me something." Maggie hated to worry her. Ever since there father died Alicia has held close to her brothers and sister. They meant to world to her. _

_"If you won't tell me, I'll ask Charlie and Donny." She started running off. "Donny! Charlie!" she yelled as she ran across the courtyard. Maggie put down her stuff and chased after her. "Alicia, come back here!"_

* * *

_ Donny and Charlie were working in the Knights quarters, where the knights put their armor and weapons. Charlie polished the armor with a smile on his face. He loved being in there more than anything and that's because he wanted to be a knight just like his father was before he died. Donny started fixing the bench. For, a boy his age, 8 years old, he had very good skill of buildings. _

_"Hey, Charlie," _

_"Yeah, what is it?" _

_"Why is it every day I have to fix this old bench?"_

_"Because they had another one of those fights." _

_"Why do they do it?"_

_ "To prove themselves to each other." Donny sighed._

_ "Well, they should stop."_

_ "Why?" Donny looked at him. _

_"Because who has to fix' em. Me that's who!" Charlie rolled his eyes._

_ "Well, stop complaining. Knights don't complain." Donny looked him questioningly. _

_"Then why do you complain?" Charlie threw his cleaning cloth at him. "Oh, just fix your bench."_

_ Suddenly, Alicia came in running. "Charlie, somethings awful happened!" Charlie looked her._

_ "To who?"_

_ "To Elsa, and Maggie won't tell me!" Charlie dropped the armor he was cleaning. _

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_ "She won't tell me!"_

_ Maggie came in panting. Charlie walked up to her with an angry look on his face. "Alright, spill it! What's wrong with my sister?!" Maggie shut the door behind her._

_ "Nothing is wrong. Now, be quite before that old witch hears us." Charlie nodded. "She's tired because she worked all last night and your step-mother wants her to do it again. Now, I'm going to do her chores for her. She's going to lie down and rest." Donny sighed with relief and smiled. Charlie hit Alicia on the side of the head._

_ "Ow! You hit me!" _

_"Yeah, you yell about Elsa being sick. This happens almost every week." Alicia drooped her head down._

_ "I was just worried she'd miss her birthday party." Maggie sighed. _

_"And that's why I couldn't tell you that outside. The witch could be listening." Charlie laughed. "She would be in that room of her's." Alicia ignored him._

_ "I worked all week on my birthday present." Donny smiled. _

_"Charlie and I made we made her a music box. It took a whole mouth." Charlie sighed. Maggie laughed. _

_"Charlie, a music box." Charlie folded his arms across his chest._

_ "Yeah, better than what I gave her last year." Charlie about to sit on the bench. Donny looked. "No, didn't sit—" but it was too late Charlie sat on the bench and the bench broke causing him to fall over. Donny stomped his foot. "Fine! Forget it let the stupid bench break!" Charlie rubbed his head. Maggie started laughing and Alicia joined her. Charlie just rolled his eyes._

_ Suddenly, they heard a trumpet sound. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Trent of the neighboring kingdom." Maggie smiled. She and Elsa have known Trent since they were little. Alicia smiled. _

_"Trent's here! We can start the party!" _

_"No, it's too early can't you tell time?" asked Charlie still rubbing his head. _

_"No." Maggie laughed. _

_"Alicia, be useful and help Charlie up and get Donny to fix the bench before the wicked witch tells him. I'm going to talk to Trent." Maggie raced out the knight's quarters._

* * *

_ Trent guided his horse to the royal stable, locked at him and petted his mane. "Good boy, Champ." One of the servants, a young boy, came to him. "Please, take care of my horse. He one of my prized possession."_

_ "Shall I take care of the other one, sir?" Trent smiled. _

_"Just call me Trent and no, she can take care of herself." The boy chuckled._

_ "A girl?" asked the boy with a laugh still in his voice._

_ Trent realized what he said ruffled the boy's hair and gives him two gold pieces. "Okay, once you're done with Champ and you can do whatever you like." _

_"Thanks, Trent." The boy ran off to get the horse feed and bumped into Maggie. "He gave me two gold pieces," said as he ran off again. _

_Maggie walked in the stable and leaned against the wall." Well, if it isn't the bird-shooter," said Maggie. Trent turned and smiled and ran up a hugged her. Maggie smiled. "It's been a few months since I could say that again." Trent smiled. _

_"And I missed hearing it." Maggie closed the stable door. _

_"So that witch won't hear." Trent nodded._

_ Maggie placed her hands on her hip. "You're early."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Trent looked away and turned back to her. "I can't stay for her birthday party." Maggie had a shocked look on her face. _

_"You what?! Trent!"_

_ "I know! I know! My father's planning in my honor tomorrow and tried to get out of it but he wouldn't let me." Maggie turned away. _

_"You know being there at her party meant the world to her." Trent sighed._

_ "I know. I came here to give her her birthday present." Maggie sighed._

_ "She's cleaning the windows in the main hall." Trent nodded and left the room. Maggie sighed and prayed that Diamond would not find Trent and Elsa together._

* * *

_ Elsa scrubbed the windows. She felt hotter and hotter as she did, but only thought about how dirty the windows were. She then though of how wonderful they would look like when the dirt was gone and the light shined in. Castle did seem dark to her, but she knew there was always a small glimmer of light even when it was extremely dark. She looked around to see if her step-mother was near. No sign of her anywhere. The hall was as quiet as tomb. If it was it was perfect time to do it. It would be now._

* * *

_ Trent walked down the hall, but no sign of Elsa. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa, where are you?" Suddenly he heard a whisper. He quickly turned around. No one was there. "Hello?" He could hear the whispers continuing on. The more he listened the more he heard the whisper and he sounded like an angel. "Elsa?" He followed the sound and found Elsa singing and cleaning the windows._

_** "I have seen a lot clouds darker than the night. I have seen a rain that wouldn't stop for anyone. I've had troubles and yes there are harder every day. I sing a song inside, but sometimes that won't do. So, when you came inside my life you gave me something new."**_

_ Trent leaned against the wall. He felt like he was in a trance whenever Elsa sang. She had a voice of a beautiful angel._

_**"You let the light in for me, for me. You let it in my heart for me, for me. The clouds in the sky are white again. Now, I sing in the sun again. You gave me all your love for me, to shine. You gave me all the light, for me, to shine. And I'd give it all back to see you again. You let the light in for me."**_

_ Elsa placed the cloth in the water bucket. "Now, what were those words again?" she asked herself. She couldn't think of it right now. She shrugged. _

_**"Hum, Hum, hum. You let it shine so bright. Hum, hum, hum. Oh, you've touched my heart. Let the stars shine bright. Hum, hum, hum. Because when your with me, I know this light is love and it shines so brightly. You gave me all your love for me, to shine. You gave me all your light for me, to shine. And I'd give it all back to see you again. You let the light in for me. And I'd give it all back to see you. You let the light in for me."**_

_ "Elsa!" Elsa turned and dropped her wet cloth. Trent snapped out of his trance. It was Queen Diamond and she was not happy._

* * *

_ "What do think you are doing?!"_

_ "I'm working and singing your majesty."_

_ "Singing?!" yelled Diamond._

_ "Singing, what have I told you about singing?!" Elsa stood up and looked at her._

_ "I was told to do many things. Not to talk back, not to take out my personal items, I've told to many times to stay out of your way, but not once was I told not to sing and even so it cannot be a law for it nothing you can control, your majesty." Diamond's face turned red. She grab Elsa's wrist and slammed her to the floor. "You disobedient child!" Elsa closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. _

_ Trent couldn't let this happen. "She is not disobedient your majesty!" yelled Trent coming out his hiding place. Diamond looked up and her expression changed all at once. _

_"Prince Trent, what a pleasant surprise." Elsa opened her eyes hearing Trent's name and gave him quick smile._

_ "As I said before, she's not disobedient."_

_ "I'm sorry, but this is none of your affair."_

_ "Oh, but it is she was doing my order." Elsa gave a quick shocked look so Diamond wouldn't see. _

_"Your order?"_

_ "Yes, my order." Diamond looked at him unconvinced. "Well, of courses you know my family is having party in my honor."_

_ "Yes, I received the letter."_

_ "Well, I was in charge of music and my musicians made a song; a very lovely melody; but anyway I was sure the words would fit. So, I heard Elsa, Princess Elsa, had the most beautiful voice. So, I asked her to sing it and tell me how it sounds." Diamond looked a little convinced, but not completely._

_ "Explain the humming. There is not humming in the middle of the song."_

_ "Well, I told my musicians that and they said it was strange, but it fit with the song. You understand musicians; they have a mind of their own."_

_ "Yes." said Diamond uneasy._

_ Diamond let go of Elsa's wrist and Trent helped her up. "And I really came to invite her to my party. It is tradition in our family for invite a person that is, well, to be honored." Diamond shook her head._

_ "I'm afraid not. She is much too busy."_

_ "Cleaning is not that important and anyway even if she was not being honored is supposed to go. She and her brothers and sister are still princes and princesses of this kingdom. And would be an incredible dishonor in my family name. And that when father gets involved and you really don't want to see my father again."_

_ Diamond and Trent's father did not get along because of the way she treats his godchildren._

_ "No, they may go." Diamond walked away._

_ "Of course, I'll see there too, your majesty."_

_ Diamond kept walking not turning around. "I have my own affairs to handle." Diamond soon disappeared out of site._

* * *

_ Elsa and Trent hugged each other. Elsa smiled. "You are lifesaver!"_

_ "Oh no princess, I'm not a lifesaver. I'm a bird shooter, remember?"_

_ Elsa laughed and hugged him again. "I accept your apology," said Elsa._

_ "What?"_

_ "You have your party planning and you can't come to my birthday party." Trent snapped his fingers. _

_"What gave it away?"_

_ "You mentioned it in your lie and doubt her majesty was in on it." Trent sighed. _

_"Well, I just wanted to give you your birthday present."_

_ "But that party was the best present I could have ever gotten." Trent shook his head. "No way."_

_ Elsa grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her. "What the gift?" Trent smiled._

_ "Okay, close your eyes." Elsa closed her eyes. Trent slowly took out a shiny necklace with heart shaped locket, went behind her and placed it around her neck._

_ "Okay, open."_

_ Elsa felt her neck and looked down. "Oh Trent, It's beautiful!"_

_ "Do you really like it?"_

_ "It's wonderful." _

_Trent looked out the window. He saw the sun start to set. He turned to Elsa. "I have to go." Elsa sighed and opened the door. He grabbed her hand._

_ "I'll give you your other present tonight." Elsa laughed._

_ "You're going to spoil me." Trent walked to the door._

_ "No one could ever spoil you, princess." Elsa blushed._

_ Trent walked down stairs. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He turned around and saw Elsa with a sling shot in her hand. "I'll be wanting for you, bird shooter." Trent smiled and disappeared down the stairs. Elsa smiled. She looked at the slingshot. She remembered that day she got it__._

* * *

_*__**Flashback***_

_ Elsa held her mother's hand as she walked to her Godfather's castle. Charlie was holding his father's hand. Her mother, Betty, held little Donny in her other free arm. Maggie, her playmate, was walking beside her. Elsa looked at her mother. "Mommy, do I have go?"_

_ "Yes, we do. Don't you want to see your God-parents?" Elsa nodded._

_ "But Trent's so mean to me. Last time we were there he embarrassed me. He shot something at my dress pin and my dress fell down." Her mother smiled at her._

_ "Well, don't worry about him." Elsa wasn't so sure._

_ Elsa and her family were in throne room. Trent's father, mother and Trent were standing beside them. "Trent, go ahead and say hello to Elsa." Trent stared at her. "Hello, princess." Trent's mother glared at him._

_ "Nice to see you, sling-shot shooter."_

_ "Elsa!" yelled Betty. _

_Elsa ignored her mother and curtsied. Trent stuck his tongue out at her._

_ "Trent!" yelled Trent's mother._

_ He ignored her and bowed. Betty knew tension was rising between the two and should probably keep them apart. _

_"Elsa, why don't you go play in the garden with Maggie." Elsa nodded and ran off as Maggie followed._

* * *

_ Elsa sat under the garden tree. She loved that spot in her God parents' whole entire castle. Maggie came to her. "What do you want to do Ms. Elsa?" _

_"Do you want to finish the story we were reading? I brought it with me," said Elsa as she patted the book beside her. Maggie nodded and folded her legs. Elsa picked up and opened the book turning it to the right page. She began to read aloud._

* * *

**_"Belle laid Beast down gentle on the ground._****_He slowly woke up, but was still in so much pain it was hard to talk. "You came back."_**

**_"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them," She stopped herself realizing more what she had done. "Oh, this is all my fault. If I gotten here sooner." She hugged Beast, trying to comfort herself and him. _**

**_"Maybe... it's... better... it's better this way," said the Beast as best as he could. Belle shook her head._**

**_"Don't talk like that." She forced herself to give a small smile to encourage him that he will be alright. "You'll be alright. We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Beast managed to give Belle a weak smile and slowly touched her cheek with is hand as he stroked her hair. _**

**_"At least... I got to see you," he winced in pain as he talked. "One last time." Belle smiled and him and held his hand on her face. He just had to survive, he just had to. Suddenly, she slowly felt his hand slide down off her face. She quickly turned to Beast. His eyes started to slowly roll to the back of his head. He slowly breathed his last as he fell to the ground with eyes closed. She let go of his hand and covered her mouth in shock. She shook her head as she started to cry._**

**_"No... No! Please... please, don't leave me." She started to cry on his lifeless body. She slowly whispered through her tears. "I love you."_**

**_Slowly, the last pedal of the rose fell. His friends no longer cared if they became human again or not, they just wanted their master back. He truly did change but now it was too late for him to be human again. _**

**_Suddenly out of the sky,"_**

* * *

_ Elsa stopped when something fell on her head and she heard birds chirping angrily above looked down in her lap and saw a small rock. She looked up and Trent laughing his head off. Elsa angry glared at him. "You jerk, leave those birds alone! They didn't do anything to you!" Trent still laughed._

_"Yeah, they did. They made me miss you, princess!" He soon ran off deeper into the garden. Elsa couldn't stand him. _

_"You bird-shooter!" yelled Elsa. Maggie turned and followed. _

_"Yeah, bird-shooter!" _

_Trent started to aim at Elsa from a long distance. "This will show her." He aimed his shottoo high, so when he launched the shot the rock hit another nest. This time the bird was angry and dove and hit Trent multiple times and flying over his head. Trent tried to shoo it away, but it don't work. He soon started panic. "Help! Help! Someone help!" _

_Elsa heard the screaming and stood up! "Come on, Maggie. We have to help him." Maggie glared at her confused._

_"I thought he was bird-shooter, Ms. Elsa?"_

_"That doesn't matter now. Help is help, no matter from who, now come on!" Elsa ran into deeper into the garden and Maggie followed._

_Trent stared to panic even more to the point of cry. Elsa came running in. she started yelling._

_"Please, leave him alone! Please he didn't mean it he's really sorry!" The bird stopped attacking Trent, but was still flying in the air. "He will never bother you again! I promise!" The bird flew back to his nest and didn't make a noise. Trent walked to Elsa and scratched the back of his head. _

_"Umm, thank you for saving me." Elsa smiled._

_"No problem." _

_Trent smiled. "I can be a lot trouble." Elsa laughed._

_"I'll say." Elsa looked at her book. "I guess we're like theses two," she said handing him the book. Trent looked at the page and laughed at the thought of him being a beast to her. He scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"I've never really heard this story before."_

_"I could read to you from the beginning," she looked at Maggie. "If Maggie doesn't mind?" Maggie shook her head. _

_"I don't mind, Ms. Elsa." Elsa shook her head. _

_"You can just call me Elsa, we're friends." Maggie smiled._

_"All of us, Elsa?" asked Maggie._

_Elsa smiled and looked at Trent. Trent blushed and gave her a smile and nodded. "Yes, all of us. _

_ Elsa, Maggie, and Trent all sat under tree and Elsa finally got to the part, where they were when they left off._

* * *

**_"Suddenly out of the sky was a sparkle of light that hit the ground. Belle looked up wondering if she saw what she saw. Then sparkles of light fell from the sky like rain. Suddenly, Belle felt the Beast lift off the ground. She looked at down and started floating in the air. She backed away as he did. She gazed at this in awe and so did his friends._**

**_ Suddenly, his furry hand and claws turned to hands and fingers in flash of light._**

**_ Belle stood up and backed away in shock. _**

**_He's furry feet changed in human feet in a flash of light. Soon he's beastly face changed into a human face. _**

**_Belle was shocked by what she just saw. _**

**_The Beast slowly fell to the floor. _**

**_Belle reached her hand out to see if Beast was okay, but he started to slowly get up. She backed away in fright. _**

**_Beast got up. He soon realized the pain he was in was gone. He looked at his hands, they were human hands. He turned and saw Belle had a questioning and frightened look on her. "Belle," said Beast as he realized his voice was normal as well, "It's me," he said as he grabbed her hand. She pulled her hand away from him._**

**_Belle gazed him. He was so different. Could it really be him? He examined his hair, legs, arms, and body. Nothing seemed like it was the same. She then looked into his eyes; they were the same big blues eyes she remembered. She smiled. "It is you! You're my beast!" She said as she touched his face. He touched her face and pushed her hair out of her face. _**

**_"Actually, my name is Adam." She smiled and looked into his eyes again. _**

**_"Whether you are Adam or Beast, what I said hasn't changed. I love you." Adam leaned into Belle's face. _**

**_"I love you too, Belle." Belle leaned into and they kissed and as they kissed the castle and people changed to normal again. And Belle and Adam were never happier._**

**_Three months passed, Belle and Adam soon married. They were never happier. Belle's father came to visit every once and awhile. And in the castle, a new stain glass window was. It was a beautiful girl in a yellow dress and prince holding her in his arms and smiling at each and on top was a red rose, which would never fade away again._**

* * *

_Trent managed a smile. "That's a nice story." Maggie giggled._

_"That's one of my favorite stories I've heard," said Maggie. Trent looked at Elsa._

_"Is that your favorite story?" asked Trent. Elsa shook her head._

_"I like the story, but it's not my favorite story. It's Snow White." Trent laughed._

_"Snow White?" Elsa glared at him._

_"Don't laugh! I love that story. Even when she and the prince first met they knew in their hearts that they could be together." Elsa smiled and looked at Trent. "Would you like to hear that one?" Trent was about to say something, but he was cut short._

_"Elsa! It's time to go!" yelled Betty. _

_Elsa stood up. "Coming mother!" Elsa grabbed Maggie's hand and helped her up. She looked at Trent. "Maybe next time I'll read it to all of us." Trent nodded. Elsa started to walk away. Trent grabbed her shoulder. Elsa turned and in her hand was his sling-shot._

_"I always get in a lot of trouble with this thing. I was wondering if you could keep it for me till I'm ready to have it." Elsa grabbed it tighter. _

_"I promise." She ran off and waved. "Good-bye bird shooter."_

_"Good-bye, princess."_

**_*Flashback End*_**

* * *

_Elsa looked at it again. "He never did ask for it back." Elsa heard a noise and turned. It was Maggie._

_"Come on! The parties about to start." said Maggie as she grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa let go of the sling-shot and followed her down the stairs._

* * *

_ The big clock rung 11:00 p.m. Elsa laid in bed, asleep with her a presents beside her. She a paper flower from Alicia, a music box from Donny and Charlie, and a sowing kit from Maggie and the other servants including Pattie gave her. "Elsa! Elsa!" Elsa opened her eyes. She got out of bed and walked to her balcony. She looked down and saw Trent. Elsa was surprised, but more worried than excited. _

_"Trent, what are you doing she could catch you?" Trent shook his head._

_"I don't care. I had to give your gift. I finished the song you were singing."_

_"How did you remember it?"_

_"How could I forget something so beautiful?" Elsa sighed._

_"Come on let's singing!" yelled Trent. Elsa shushed him._

_"No, she'll hear us." Trent ignored her._

_"If you won't sing it. I will."_

**_"You let the light in for me, for me. You let it in my heart for me, for me. The clouds in the sky are white again. Now, I sing in the sun again. You gave me all your love for me, to shine. You gave me all the light, for me, to shine. And I'd give it all back to see you again. You let the light in for me."_**

_Elsa sighed. She knew he would keep trying to get her to sing. Trent smiled at her knowing she gave in._

_Trent sang._

**_"You are the sun that shines so bright."_**

_Elsa smiled and responded._

**_"Let it shine so bright."_**

**_"There is never darkness."_**

**_"Oh, you've touched my heart. Let the stars shine bright."_**

**_"Because of you my world is changing."_**

_They smiled at each other and sang together._

**_"Because when you're with me, I know this light is love and it shines so brightly. You gave me all your love for me, to shine. You gave me all your light for me, to shine. And I'd give it all back to see you again. You let the light in for me. And I'd give it all back to see you. You let the light in for me."_**

_Elsa smiled and ran to her room and grabbed a single rose in her vase. She ran back and tossed it to Trent. Trent caught and looked back at Elsa. "It's my dedication to you." Trent looked back at it and smiled at her. Elsa blushed and smiled as she closed her curtains. _

_Trent's heart skipped a beat and ran off. _

_But neither of them knew from in another tower Diamond was watching with jealous and angry eyes. She angry closed her curtains._

* * *

_Diamond passed around back and forward with a glass full of water in her hand. "How could Prince Trent be in love with Elsa?"_

_Beth, the Magic Mirror laughed. "One, They've been friends since they were young. They more time they spend together the more their love. Two, He is forced and needs to look for beautiful wife." Diamond stomped her foot._

_"I am beautiful!"_

_"Let me rephrases that: "He is forced and needs to look for a beautiful and__ young__ wife." Diamond slammed her glass to the table. The glass shattered into a million pieces as water covered the table. "Don't the doctor say to watch your temper?" asked Beth. Diamond glared at the mirror._

_"What's it to you?"_

_"Alright, be cool your majesty. I was only trying to help. That jealously and temper of yours is going to get you killed one day." Diamond folded her arms. _

_"Well, not today. I have a plan for that Elsa."_

_"I know what you're thinking and that is a bad idea."_

_"I cannot have Elsa as fairest in the land and with her siblings still here I will lose the kingdom to them for sure. I will rule this kingdom alone only me. And then I will be fairest in the forever." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Diamond quickly turned to the mirror. "Quickly hide your face!" Beth's face disappears leaving the mirror blank. "Yes, what is it?"_

_"Your majesty, Roberto, the huntsman, is here." said a voice through the door._

_"Oh, yes. I will meet him the Throne Room."_

_"Yes, your majesty." Diamond walked away to the door. "Let suffering finally end for me."_

* * *

_Diamond entered the Throne Room and sat down on her throne. Roberto entered and to her. "You called for me your majesty." _

_"Yes, I have a task for you. This will be a step from all the hunting in the forest."_

_"Umm… yes, your majesty." Diamond smiled._

_"Do you remember Elsa?"_

_"Princess Elsa, of course your majesty. I was young boy, your majesty. My father worked for the late king and queen as their huntsman. I followed and sometimes played with her and her siblings." Diamond soon turned even greener with jealousy._

_"Yes, Elsa, Charlie, Donny, and little Alicia are going to Prince Trent's ball and I want them to have some fresh air. So I want you to take them to the meadow."_

_"You can count on me to protect them," said Roberto, as bowed and started to walk off._

_"I am not finished yet,, Roberto." Roberto turned back. What was more to this task it seemed like that to him._

_"In the meadow, when Elsa doesn't expect it, you will kill her!" Roberto backed away from her in fright. "And you shall kill the others as well." Roberto could hardly speak._

_"Why? Have they done you harm?!"_

_"I am sick of her! I've had enough of Elsa!" _

_"She is your daughter! They are your step children!"_

_"Step-children! They mean nothing to me!" Roberto shook his head._

_"I can't!" Diamond grew angry._

_"Silence! You now the penalty, if you fail!" Roberto said nothing. "At that penalty, will be on your soon-to-be wife, Pattie." Roberto turned and bowed sadly._

_"Yes, I'll do it your majesty."_

_"And to make sure you do not fail. I want you to bring back her heart in this box," she said as she got up and handed him the box. _

_"What about the other children?"_

_"They are not part of my main goal, but when you kill them just drop their bodies in river. And tell no one of what I have ordered you to do." Roberto bowed and rushed out the room._

* * *

_ Pattie stood outside the Throne Room waiting for Roberto. Roberto came out and rushed right past her. "Roberto, what did she say?" Pattie asked as sh ran to catch up with Roberto._

_"I can't say." _

_"Is it a delivery job?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I see you have box."_

_"I can't say."_

_"Why?" asked Pattie now angry of the secrets._

_"Because I say so!" yelled Roberto as stopped a turned to her. Pattie back away taken back by his response. Roberto sighed. It wasn't her fault she was given this evil deed. "Pattie, I'm sorry."_

_"No, it my fault. You now I start to babble when I'm tired." _

_"Only when you're tired?" asked Roberto chuckling a little to lighten the mood. Pattie chuckled with him. _

_"You can sleep with me in quarters tonight."_

_"Sorry, I want to wake up early tomorrow."_

_"I can get a guard to wake you up." Roberto shook his head. _

_"Pattie, I need to be alone tonight." Pattie grabbed his face and gentle turned his face towards her._

_"Is something wrong?" Roberto smiled as best as he could._

_"No, I'm just stressed and I want to be alone. I'll make up to you tomorrow night and then you'll have all day the day after tomorrow, okay?" Pattie sighed and nodded. Roberto smiled and kissed her on the lips before he walked away. Pattie turned to the door of the Throne Room and she only had one question on her mind. What did Queen Diamond say to him that made him so nervous? The question echoed in her mind threw out the whole night. _

* * *

A/N: It's long. I know but i wanted to introduce Elsa's siblings and the friendship and love between Elsa and Trent. I wanted a better relationship then just one glance at each other and they were in love. I also wanted you to see how the huntsman feels about this and i wanted the queen threatening his wife not his own life. It seemed more honorable. Next chapter an new life will soon begin For Elsa, Charlie, Donny, and Alicia.

Please review! Hope you enjoy!

Oh P.S,: The song _"You Let the Light In"_ is sung to the tune of _"Would You"_ from _Singin' in the Rain._So I don't own _"Would You"_ or _Singin' in the Rain_or Walt Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, which this is based off of.


	4. Running and Mothers

_Chapter 3_

_Running and Mothers_

_ Elsa sat in the corner of her room an making a doll for Dini and hummed as she. She loved a day where she could just sit and do nothing. And this day was given to her by Prince Trent because they were invited to the party they weren't allowed today and Elsa decided to spend her day making for Dini and watching her while Maggie was working Dini sat on the edge of her bed. "Can I go play, now?" asked Dini. Elsa smiled and shook her head._

_"No, you had a fever and you need to take your nap." Dini folded her arms. Elsa simply smiled. "Oh, it would be shame if I couldn't finish the doll because I'm too busy playing." Dini looked up. _

_"No! No! I want my dolly." Elsa laughed. _

_"Alright, I'll make deal with you. I'll make doubly sure I finish your dolly before I go to the party. If you be a good little girl and take your nap. Do we have deal?" Dini smiled._

_"Okay." Dini quickly kicked off her shoes, pull off the covers off so she could get in bed, hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her body. "Elsa?"_

_"Yes?" asked Elsa, as she continued making the doll._

_"Can you rub my tummy, please? It hurts." Elsa smiled and sighed. She placed the doll on the table, picked up and her chair and moved to Dini's bedside. She sat down and rubbed Dini's stomach and she hummed as she did. Dini started to doze off. Elsa smiled and wanting the peace she felt to last forever._

* * *

_ Roberto walked up to Elsa's door. He could hardly think not to mention the fact you could hardly stand. Soon, the children he played with as a child and was supposed to protect when he can are going to die by his hand. He took a slow breathe in and slow breathe out and he knocked on the door._

* * *

_ Elsa nearly dozed off herself till she heard the knock on the door. She slow stood up trying not to disturb Dini. She opened the door. She saw Roberto in brown pants, a black shirt, a brown hat with a red feather on the side, and a knife hilt with a knife in it. Elsa smile widened on her face. "Roberto!" yelled Elsa, as she jumped up and hugged him. Roberto hugged her back. Roberto did his best to put on a fake smile._

_"Look at you! You've got so big! I can see your hair's not in little braids anymore," said Roberto as he touched her hair. Elsa laughed._

_"Oh no, you're the one that's grown. I can see you've got a really knife now," Roberto laughed as Elsa examined him. "Not to mention, you're handsome and taller. Pattie is a lucky girl." Roberto laughed. Suddenly, Elsa heard a groan from Dini in her sleep. Elsa put her finger to her lips as Roberto backed up and she closed the door behind her. "Sorry, I'm watching Maggie's little sister, Dini. You remember Maggie, don't you?" Roberto nodded. He stroked her hair. _

_"You're so beautiful just like your mother, but I think you have her beat." Elsa smiled. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"The queen, your step-mother, has ordered me to take you and your brothers and sisters on outing to the meadow." Elsa covered her mouth in shock. _

_"Really? An outing?" Roberto nodded. _

_"Of course, the queen wants to have some fresh air in the meadow, before you all go to the party." Elsa was so excited. Elsa kissed him on the check. _

_"Thank you so much!" Roberto nodded. "Would watch Dini while I get the others?" Roberto nodded. Elsa started run down the hall. _

_"Wait!" yelled Roberto. Elsa stopped and turned._

_"Yes?"_

_"You must all wear your best clothes as well." Elsa nodded as she ran off again. Roberto checked to see if she was far gone. He slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands._

* * *

_ Alicia spun around in the ballroom as Maggie watched her as she cleaned the windows. Charlie and Donny sat in the corner watching them finally relaxing. _

_"Alicia, what are doing?" asked Maggie._

_"I'm practicing."_

_"For what?"_

_"I'm practicing for the party. I'm practicing my dancing." Maggie laughed. "What?" Maggie continued laughing._

_"Why don't you ask Charlie and Donny to teach you?" asked Maggie as she glared at them. Charlie quickly shook his head._

_"I'm not a dancer even mom had a hard time teaching me," said Charlie. Maggie then glared at Donny._

_"Mama never got the chance." Maggie sighed. _

_"Alicia, I'll teach you later." Alicia smiled and stopped spinning, but quickly fell to the ground. Maggie laughed her head off as well Charlie and Donny. Alicia just glared at them. _

_Suddenly, the ballroom doors swung open. Elsa came in running. Charlie stood up "What's the fire?" Elsa smiled._

_"Roberto's here." Charlie smiled and Maggie smiled as she stood up as well_

_"He's really here?" asked Maggie. Elsa nodded. Alicia and Donny looked at each other and back at the others._

_"Who's Roberto?" asked Alicia as she struggled to stand up without falling._

_"He's huntsman for the royal family. We use to play together. You guess were too young to remember," said Charlie._

_"What huntsmen do?" asked Donny_

_"He hunts animals and is body guard to the royal family for outings," said Maggie. Elsa nodded. _

_"Roberto is going take us on an outing to the meadow," said Elsa. Alicia smiled._

_"No, you mean it?" asked Alicia. Elsa nodded. Alicia cheered as she ran around the room. "I GET TO GO THE MEADOW! I GET TO GO TO THE MEADOW!" yelled Alicia. Elsa laughed as she did. Charlie thought for a minute._

_"You know we could practice our sword fighting." Donny looked at Charlie shocked. _

_"You mean it?" asked Donny. Charlie nodded._

_"Dad, was a good teacher on that subject."_

_ Donny jumped in the air and started to cheer with Alicia as they both ran around the room. "WE GET TO GO TO THE MEADOW! WE GET TO GO TO THE MEADOW!" Charlie smiled._

_"What the heck! WE GET TO GO TO THE MEADOW!" yelled Charlie as he joined his brother and sister. Maggie and Elsa started to laugh as they did. Elsa has never seen them so happy in a long time._

* * *

_ Elsa was in her room with Maggie and Alicia. Elsa tried to help Alicia put on her clothes while she put on her own as Maggie watched Dini._

_"Well, what do you think?" asked Elsa as she stepped from behind the curtain. She wore a red short-sleeve blouse, a light blue skirt with little shining stars, and black flat shoes the day she went to the village. _

_"It's beautiful."_

_"I'm glad it's the only thing I could find, said Elsa as she spun around showing her dress. Maggie smiled, but Elsa could tell that Maggie was deep in thought. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I think smell a rat." Elsa placed her hands on her hip knowing what she was thinking. Alicia popped her head from behind the curtains. _

_"No, she smells like funny perfume, moth balls, and a honey." Elsa turned to her. _

_"What?" asked Maggie._

_" Step-mother, she doesn't smell like a rat. She smells like funny perfume, moth balls, and honey." Maggie chuckled._

_"How on earth do you know that?" asked Maggie._

_"I have to wash her clothes and that what it smells like, not a rat." Maggie shook her head and chuckled. Alicia folded her arms. "What? What's so funny?" asked Alicia. Elsa sighed._

_"Nothing, just finish changing, okay?"_

_"Okay," said Alicia as she went back behind the curtains. Elsa looked at Maggie still chuckling._

_"Okay, then I smell funny perfume, moth balls, and honey. Even you sister smells it." Elsa sighed._

_"I don't think so. She can't do anything. If we're not there, our god-father will talk to her and she hates him as much as she hates her and Godfather always wins the agreement somehow. I don't think she can win." Maggie sighed._

_"That's the problem. She doesn't like to lose." Elsa started to become a little concerned. Maggie was right. She knew that Diamond hates losing to anyone._

_"What would she do?" asked Elsa._

_"Cheat." Elsa was starting to go deep in thought till she heard Alicia's voice._

_"I'm ready," said Alicia as she stepped from behind the curtain. She wore a small orange dress that stopped at her knees with a red sash around her waist and yellow flat shoes. Elsa smiled. "Am I pretty?" asked Alicia. Elsa smiled and picked her up. _

_"The prettiest little princess in this whole castle." Alicia laughed._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elsa put Alicia down. "Yes?"_

_"Elsa, it's about time we get going," said Roberto through the door. _

_"Yes, of course. We're almost ready," said Elsa as she grabbed her sisal and put her brush, sewing kit and Dini's unfinished doll in the bag._

_"What's that?" asked Maggie._

_"It's doll I have to finish for Dini."_

_"No, no, you can finish it tomorrow."_

_"No," Elsa looked at sleeping Dini. "We made a deal." Maggie smiled and hugged Elsa goodbye. _

_"You tell me everything that happens," said Maggie. Elsa broke away from the hug and nodded. Elsa grabbed Alicia's hand. Elsa opened the door and closed the door behind her. _

_ Elsa smiled as she saw Charlie and Donny and Roberto standing behind him. Charlie wore a red short-sleeve shirt, brown pants, a brown vest, and brown shoes. Donny wore a short-sleeve green shirt, brown pant, a brown hat like Roberto's hat, and brown shoes._

_"Don't we look handsome," said Elsa. Charlie smiled and grabbed his vest._

_"I'm always handsome," said Charlie. Donny rolled his eyes._

_"And modest too," said Donny. Alicia laughed as Charlie glared at him._

_Roberto clapped his hands. "Okay, are we ready to go?" Elsa nodded. "Okay then let's go," said Roberto as he walked down the hall. Elsa and the others followed. Alicia turned back to see Maggie standing in the doorway. Alicia waved goodbye and Maggie waved back until they were out of site and when that happened, Maggie frowned. She had that strange feeling in her stomach that she would never see them again or she could be over reacting. Either way, she couldn't shake this feeling._

* * *

_ Elsa, Charlie, Donny, and Alicia couldn't be happier beginning in the meadow. It was beautiful and peaceful. Alicia picked flowers until Elsa offered to braid her hair, which she gladly excepted. Charlie and Donny were practicing their sword fighting with wooden swords near the river. Roberto watched them standing by his horse. He's face was pale. He couldn't do it, but he had to to keep Pattie safe._

_ Elsa hummed as she braided Alicia's hair and Alicia squirmed around a little bit. "Hold still, Alicia. I'm almost done."_

_"Could you put a flower in my hair?"_

_"When I'm done, I'll put it on the side," said Elsa as she picked a tulip Alicia had picked earlier and placed it in her hair. "There all done." Alicia had a long braid with tulip and the side of head. Alicia patted the back of her hair. Elsa smiled as she did. _

_ Suddenly, Elsa started to hear crying in the distance. She turned around to see if it was Charlie or Donny, but they were still happily playing with their wooden swords. Elsa then turned forward close to the entrance of the woods. There was a little girl about Charlie's age crying against a rock. She had short brown, green eyes, she had two red painted lines on each check. She wore short-sleeve red shirt, a raggy old brown skirt with a few patches on it. Elsa stood up and grabbed her bag. "Come on, Alicia," said Elsa. Alicia quickly got up and followed._

_"Where are we going?" _

_"You'll see?"_

_The little girl sat there still crying._

_"Hello, there," said a voice. The little girl looked up and gasped. Elsa smiled and Alicia did the same. "What's your name?" The little girl wiped her tears away._

_"I'm…I'm… Amber."_

_"Hello, Amber. My name is Elsa and this is my little sister, Alicia." Alicia curtsied._

_"Pleased to meet you." Amber waved back._

_"Now, why are you crying and where's your mommy and daddy?"_

_"I… I… don't have a mommy and daddy anymore. I live with my sister and my friends. We… we… were playing in the woods and I tripped and ripped my skirt and my sister told me if I ripped my skirt again I would be in big trouble," said Amber started to cry again. _

_"Oh please, don't cry I'll fix my dress for you," said Elsa, as she kneeled down and started to bring out her sewing kit._

_ Roberto turned around to see the sun was setting and fast. He to do it now before it was too late. He looked around to make sure no one else was around._

_Elsa continued sewing the rip. "Now hold still I'm almost done." Amber watched her._

_"Are sure you can fix it?" Alicia looked at her shocked._

_"Yeah, Elsa is the best sewer the whole world!" Amber laughed. Elsa smiled._

_"Now, I see that smile."_

_ Roberto slow but surly took out his knife from his knife hilt. He started to sweat. There would be no turning back after he did this, but he had to protect Pattie. He slowed started walking towards them._

_Elsa finished the last tread. "There you go. I finished." Amber quickly stood up and spun around to how well Elsa did. _

_"It's gone!" Alicia placed her hands on her hip._

_"See, I told you so." Amber nodded. _

_Charlie and Donny still played with they're wooden sword. Donny looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw Elsa and Alicia doing something the rock. Charlie took the opportunity and hit Donny on the hand. "Ow," said Donny as he dropped his sword. "What was that for?"_

_"That one of the rules of being a knight: don't let your guard down." Donny stuck his tongue out and ran down the hill to see what Elsa and Alicia were doing. _

_"Hey, where are you going?" asked Charlie as he followed. Neither Charlie or Donny, saw Roberto slowly walking towards Elsa and Alicia._

_"Amber, where are you," said a voice in the far distance. Amber turned around recognizing the voice. _

_"That's my sister," said Amber as she ran around the rock. "Goodbye!" yelled Amber, soon being far out of site. _

_Charlie and Donny stopped at the rock where Elsa and Alicia was. "What was that?" asked Charlie. Alicia turned to Charlie._

_"That was Amber. Elsa fixed her dress." Charlie looked at Elsa. _

_"And does Elsa know where she comes from?" Elsa looked at Charlie. _

_"No, but she's a little girl. I'm sure she's not dangerous," said Elsa. Alicia turned around to get her flower, but saw Roberto behind them holding a knife. Alicia screamed. Elsa, Charlie and Donny quickly turned seeing what Alicia. Elsa quickly put Charlie, Donny and Alicia behind her. "Roberto, please! Do whatever you want with me, but not with them!" Roberto was sweating. _

_"N-no, I-I have to do this." Elsa stood her ground. She don't care, who it was. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family. Roberto lifted his knife. Elsa closed her eyes wanting for the worst. Charlie covered Alicia's eyes with his body. Donny covered his eyes. Roberto's hand started to shake and dropped the knife. He loved Pattie, but he could never kill children especially his old family friends. "I can't! I can't do it!" yelled Roberto as he fell on his knees. Elsa opened her eyes seeing him on his knees. Roberto grabbed the bottom of Elsa's dress. "Forgive me your majesties! Please, forgive me!" Charlie glared at him angrily. _

_"Forgive you?! You almost tried kill us and you want us to forgive you?!" yelled Charlie. Elsa glared at him. She had to agree with Charlie though. Roberto almost tried to kill them, but she knew Roberto he wouldn't do it without a reason._

_"Roberto, I don't understand. Why would try and kill us?" asked Elsa._

_"She mad and jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" _

_"Yes, but who?" asked Elsa_

_"The queen."_

_"The queen!" yelled Elsa in shock. Maggie was right. The queen was planning to something, but why she did nothing to her. Charlie frowned._

_"I should have known I smelt a rat!" yelled Charlie._

_"A rat that smells like funny perfume, moth balls and honey," said Donny._

_Alicia nodded in anger._

_"She threatened me. She said she would throw Pattie in the dungeon," said Roberto with guilt in his voice. Charlie stared at him._

_"Wait, what about us?"_

_"She doesn't want anyone to be heir to the throne."_

_ Alicia started to tear up. _

_"Elsa, what are we going to do?" asked Alicia. Roberto stood up and looked at Elsa._

_"You have to run. Run! Run away! Hide in the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now go!" yelled Roberto. Elsa looked at Charlie and Donny._

_"Go ahead of me," said Elsa. Charlie nodded and grabbed Donny's hand, but started to back away slowly. Alicia back up with them. Elsa hugged Roberto. "Thank you so much." Roberto pushed her away from him._

_"GO!" yelled Roberto. Elsa made a quick smile and grabbed Alicia's hand. _

_"Run! Go, now!" yelled Elsa. Charlie started to run in the woods holding Donny's hand as him did. Elsa followed behind holding Alicia's hand disappearing in the dark woods._

* * *

_ They ran in the woods not turning back. "I heard that there's dark magic in theses woods," said Charlie, still running. Donny looked at him with fear._

_"Are you sure they're not lying?!" asked Donny. Charlie thought._

_"I wouldn't know. Never been in the forest." Elsa had to agree. She had never been in the forest before and heard horrible stories, but she didn't want to frighten Alicia and Donny and what choose did they have. They had nowhere else to go._

_ Suddenly, they heard an awful shrieking sound. They turned and saw and angry owl coming right towards them. Alicia and Donny screamed as they ducked and ran another way. _

_"Duck!" yelled Charlie, as he saw red eyes. Bats flew everywhere. Alicia screamed as she blocked her face and ran away from the bats. _

_"Go! Go! The other way!" yelled Elsa as they ran._

_ Charlie looked at Donny as they ran. "Do think the stories are true, now?" Donny was too frightened to respond. Alicia screamed again Elsa looked back and shocked what she saw. A barren bush was grabbing her dress… with their hands!_

_"Help me! Let me go!" yelled Alicia. Elsa grabbed Alicia's waist and struggled to pull her away from the bush. The bush let go. Elsa carried Alicia in her arms as they ran. _

_Charlie tripped and fell backwards into another barren bush. It tugged at his body with their hands as well. "Hey! Let me go!" Donny saw and took out his wooden sword as he whacked the bushed till it let go. Charlie grabbed Donny's hand. "Thanks," he said he ran._

_They all turned around and saw a giant tree with an ugly and scary face. "Get away!" yelled the tree. _

_They all screamed. Elsa stepped back with Alicia still in her arms on leaves and branches covering a hole. Elsa and Alicia screamed as they started fall. Charlie saw it. "Elsa! Alicia!" yelled Charlie as he reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand causing Charlie and Donny to fall down with them._

_Donny was holding a vine hold Charlie's hand and Charlie was holding Elsa's hand and Alicia was hugging Elsa to hang on. Donny was starting to sweat and Elsa could feel it in on his hand. "Donny, don't let got go," said Charlie._

_Donny looked up. "I won't I think the vines gonna break first." The vine broke they fell in the water one foot below them._

_Suddenly, the logs in the water turned it crocodiles. Elsa pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and screamed when she saw the logs. The crocodiles snapped at Donny as he struggled to get out the water with Charlie holding his hand as Elsa picked Alicia out of the water. _

_They ran to another tree with an ugly face with long branches for arms as the wind blew in their face. "Go back!" yelled the tree. They ran the other way, but soon they were surrounded by trees with ugly faces shouting at them. _

_"Go away!"_

_"Go back!"_

_"Go back from where you came."_

_"Turn back!"_

_"You've sealed your fate." _

_Soon Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "QUITE! LEAVE US ALONE." Elsa fell to the floor with Alicia in her arms. Everything was quite again. The sunlight started shine showing a quite clearing. Charlie sighed and slide against a tree down to the ground. Donny fell on his knees, turned and laid down on his back. Alicia hugged Elsa and cried on Elsa' body. Elsa hugged her back and started to cry but not so they could hear. Everything they once had was gone. There was nothing left._

* * *

_ Meanwhile, in a different part of the woods. There were two kids shouting and running through the woods. It was Amber and her friend, James._

_James is 7 years old. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He wore red shirt with some patches on them as well as his brown pants. He was very good acrobat and enjoyed doing it._

_ "Attention!" yelled a voice. Amber and James stopped saluted. The girl wore a red dress with small patches in it. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. The girl folded her arms. "Chef Sunset, wants your undivided attention." Amber and James got on their knees are started to bow as they laughed. _

_Sunset is a 16 year old girl. She doesn't like to follow she likes to lead. She's pretty stubborn and has a bit of a temper. She pretty smart and can be bit of a negotiator and is not afraid to fight back or first. She loves her sister, but can sometimes annoy her. And don't let the attitude fool you she can be a bit of a flirt. _

_A boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green short-sleeve shirt and brown pants with some patches walked up and folded his arms. Sunset smiled and marched over to the boy. "Chef Sunset wants Warrior Davis's attention as well."_

_Davis folded his arms. "No."_

_Davis is 16 years old. He is very intelligent young man. He was considered the mature one. He was also Sunset's girlfriend. He was also pretty stubborn as well and he could be a bit of charmer himself, but Sunset did most of the charming he mostly tried to keep his brother, James, Amber and Sunset in line for doing something crazy._

_Sunset frowned. "Oh, come on, Davis," said Sunset as looked at Davis. "We agreed we would leave the house for the day and James wanted to play Indians and we all agreed to it." Davis rolled his eyes. Sunset finally caught why he was so mad. "You're mad because you go overruled." _

_Davis frowned. "I'm not mad."_

_"Oh, yes you are! You can't stand being beaten," said Sunset as she got closer to him._

_Davis glared at her. "And what about you?"_

_"It all depends on the battle."_

_"You're crazy, you know that?!"_

_Sunset grabbed him by his arm and squeezed hard. Davis winced._

_"I'm many things, but I'm not crazy! Also remember you're not so cute." Sunset let go of his arm. "Any more questions you wanna ask?" asked Sunset._

_Davis looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, where's the rest of your tribe?" Sunset turned around and James and Amber were gone. Sunset sighed._

_Amber and James were still dancing around in the forest chanting. "CHIEF SUNSET'S MAD WITH DAVIS. THEY'RE GONNA MAKE UP WITH KISSES." _

_Amber stopped and James bumped into her. "Ow!" yelled James. Amber shushed him as started to look through the branches. "What are looking at?" asked James._

_Amber backed up from the branches and turned to see Sunset and Davis walking towards them. She ran towards them. "Sunset! Davis! They need help." _

_Sunset and Davis looked at each other. "Who needs help?" they both asked in unison. _

_Amber grabbed Sunset's hand dragged her to the branches and pointed. "They do."_

_Sunset pushed the bushes aside and saw Elsa hugging Alicia, Charlie sitting against a tree gazing off somewhere, and Donny lying on the ground staring at the sun. Sunset sighed and looked at Amber. "Do you know them?"_

_Amber slowly nodded. "They helped me with my skirt. They looked so happy, but not now. They looked scared."_

_Sunset looked at Amber. "Are you scared?" Amber nodded. Sunset sighed and stared at her sister with pleading eyes. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Help them, please." _

_Sunset sighed. "We're not taking in runaways."_

_Davis folded his arms. "We also don't know who they are." Amber sighed._

_Sunset started to think. She smiled. "Not yet." Amber started to smile._

_Davis and James looked at each other and backed at Sunset. "What are you thinking?" asked Davis. _

_"We're still playing Indians. We're gonna go scouting."_

_James looked at Sunset confused. "What's scouting?"_

_"Scouting is just looking around. It's kind of spying," said Sunset. Davis glared at Sunset. "If it turns out they ran away from home from no good reason. We'll walk away. Deal?" asked Sunset. _

_Davis raised his hands in defeat. "Fine." Amber and James smiled and ran different ways. Sunset smiled knowing she had won the battle and gazing through the branches. Davis sighed. Hatting to admit she was right to admit even in his mind Sunset was right. He hated losing._

* * *

_ Elsa let go of Alicia and looked at Charlie and Donny. "Is everyone okay?" Charlie and Donny remained silent._

_Alicia looked at Elsa with tears still in her eyes. "No! I'm scared!" yelled Alicia as she started to cry again. "I wanna go home!" She started to cry Elsa stroked her hair realizing her braid undone._

_Donny started to have tears coming from his eyes. Charlie turned to Donny. "Hey, knights don't cry."_

_Donny glared at Charlie. "Okay, fine, I'm not a knight." Donny started to cry. Charlie sighed._

_Alicia looked at Elsa again. "I wish mommy and daddy were." Charlie glared at her. _

_"Like even remembered them!" yelled Charlie. _

_Elsa glared at him. "Charlie!" yelled Elsa. Charlie folded his arms. _

_"Elsa, what's a mommy like? A __real __ mommy?" asked Alicia._

_Donny turned around on his on stomach. "Well, they don't make you into slaves."_

_"Donny!" yelled Elsa._

_"Or try to kill you," added Charlie._

_"Charlie!" Charlie shrugged. Elsa smiled._

_"Well a mother, a real mother, is most wonderful person in the world. She's the angle voice that bids you good night," said Elsa. Alicia started to smile. "Kisses your cheek." Elsa kissed Alicia's cheek. Alicia laughed. Elsa smiled as she took her brush out of her bag. "Whispers sleep tight." Charlie looked at Elsa as did Donny._

* * *

**_"Your mother and mine," _**_sang Elsa as she brushed Alicia's hair. _

**_"Your mother and mine." _**

_Charlie stood up and leaned against the tree. Donny lay on his stomach as he used his hands to support his head as he listened to his sister. _

**_"The helping hand that guides you along. Whether you're right, whether you're wrong."_**

_James sat on a rock and sighed. That girl did have a beautiful voice. _

_Amber smiled as she listened. "She has a pretty voice." Sunset hushed her, but she had to agree even Davis liked it, even if didn't look like it leaning against a tree._

**_"Your mother and mine," _**_sang Elsa as she started to braid Alicia hair again. _

**_"Your mother and mine." _**

_Charlie started to blink felling really exhausted. Donny started to doze off as his head slipped of his head quickly opened his eye before it quickly fell out of his hand._

**_"What makes mother all that they are? Might as well ask, 'what makes a star?!' Ask your heart to tell you her worth."_**

_James started to cry as he wiped his eyes. Amber started to cry too. _

**_"Your heart will say,"_**

_Sunset started to cry Davis came up to her. She started to lean on his shoulder as she cried. Davis patted her head feeling sad as well. Sunset caught up with herself and quickly sprang back up shooing Davis to get off her head. Davis smiled as he folded his arms._

**_" 'Heaven on earth'," _**

_Charlie slid to the ground falling fast asleep against the tree. Donny stop struggling to keep his head and put his head on the ground fell asleep._

**_"Another word for divine," _**_ sang Elsa as she finished braiding Alicia's hair as Alicia fell asleep against Elsa and Elsa placed the tulip back in Alicia's hair. Elsa leaned back against a tree feeling tired herself._

**_"Your mother and mine." _**_Singing the last word, Elsa closed her eyes going to sleep herself as she hoped a little that this was all just an awful dream, but knew more that their lives had completely changed forever._

* * *

A/N: Yes, know this long. I don't own the song **_"Your Mother and Mine." from Peter Pan 1959._**It belongs to _**Walt Disney Company.**_


	5. No Fear: Just March

_Chapter 4_

_No Fear; Just March_

_ Sunset wiped her tears from her eyes. She knew so much on how hard it is remember someone you lost or being. Amber turned to Sunset with tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged her as did James. Davis wiped his tears still looking calm and collected._

_James looked up at Sunset. "I wanna help them."_

_"Me too," said Amber._

_Sunset smiled. "Then that's what we're going to do." _

_Amber and James looked at each other. "You mean it?" they both asked. Sunset nodded. Amber and James cheered._

_"Wait a minute," said Davis stopping the cheering. "Have you even looked at them?" Amber and James looked at each other and back at Davis. "Their clothes aren't exactly common. They could be Royals." Amber and James looked shocked as Sunset folded her arms._

* * *

_Royals are what they called rich people like lords and duchesses; the biggest royal was the King, Queen, and the prince and princess. Sunset, Davis, Amber, and James were banished by the Queen. They lived in an orphanage once and were happy till the owner and care taker of the orphanage died and the orphanage was closed down and they were forced to be on the street. They were playing by the castle wall one day and they're ball hit the wall and they found a secret passage. The queen saw this and said: "If you every come back or if I ever see you again it will be the last site you'll ever see, before I throw you off a cliff." Then they were banished. They left to the forest and met some friends, who gave them a place to stay and cared for the like family and they were happy again._

* * *

_Sunset folded her arms. "Not all royals are evil. The girl helped Amber with her dress not even knowing her."_

_Davis folded her arms. "And what if the others find out? We can't exactly tell them, now. And when they get home they're going to be sore and kick them out and we'll get in trouble." _

_Sunset thought. "We keep them out of the house for the night and then we tell them." _

_"Bad idea," said Davis as folded his arms._

_ Sunset slowed walk towards him. "Come on, Davis. They're only kids like us," said Sunset as kissed him on the check. Davis said nothing, but blushed. "Please," asked Sunset as she kissed his other check. She kissed his forehead. "Please," she said. Davis face started lighten up and his face. "Please," she said before she kissed him on the lips. He's face was completely red. Amber and James laughed. _

_"I told you they'd make up with kisses," chuckled James. Davis glared at them as they stopped laughing._

_Davis sighed. He wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine, but if we get caught it's all your fault and I had no part of it. Deal?" asked Davis as placed out his hand. Sunset shook it._

_"Deal!" yelled Sunset as she stepped out of the bushed and small trees. Sunset slowly stepped up to sleeping Elsa. She slowly tipped toed toward her and shook her shoulder. Elsa fluttered her eyes open. She saw something in front of her and screamed as covered her face. Davis, Amber, and James hid back behind the bushes. Alicia, Donny and Charlie quickly woke up. Sunset help up her hands. "Hold on, stop that screaming!" yelled Sunset. Elsa stopped as she uncovered her eyes seeing Sunset in front of her. "You're gonna walk the dead screamin'; like that honey. Not to mention scarein' me.' " Alicia looked at Sunset and climbed off Elsa's lap and stood up._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you, but we just ran through the dark forest and we saw some horrible things," explained Elsa as she stood up._

_"The dark forest?" asked Sunset. Elsa nodded. "There nothing scary in that forest."_

_Charlie glared a Sunset as she stood up. "Nothing scary?! WE WERE NEARLY ATTACKED BY AN EVIL EYED OWL, MOLDED BY BATS, WERE GRABBED BY WOODEN HANDS, FELL IN A PIT, ALMOST EATEN BY WOODEN CROCODILES, AND SCARED AND YELLED AT BY ANGRY TREES WITH CREEPY FACES?! AND THERE IS NOTHING SCARY IN THE DARK FOREST?!" yelled Charlie. Elsa glared at him. "There was nothing fake about it."_

_Davis stepped out from the bushes. "Then it must be the curse."_

_Alicia looked at Davis with fear. "There's a curse." _

_"Yeah, man with magic cursed the forest so he could hide and live in peace. Anyone with fear in their hearts the see, feel, and even smell horrible things," explained Davis._

_Donny looked in amazement. "How did you get through?"_

_James suddenly appeared hanging upside down on a tree. "Easy, we weren't afraid." Amber nodded agreement. "We had no choice, we had to go somewhere."_

_Charlie folded his arms. "We had no choice too." _

_Elsa glared at Charlie. Charlie shrugged. "I'm sorry to bother you," said Elsa._

_"No bother," said Sunset._

_"Thank you for the advice, but could you tell us where the next village is?"_

_"Next village?"_

_"Yes, we need a place to stay for the night, well more than a night."_

_Davis and Sunset exchanged looks. "I'm sorry. We don't. They queen banished us. We tried that once, but they're guards looking for us. The queen takes her banishment seriously."_

_Elsa looked shock. "Banished?" Sunset sighed and nodded. How earth could she banish children? _

_Sunset smiled. "She's just another royal. No need to feel sorry."_

_Charlie glared at them. "Royals?"_

_"Yeah, royals are what we call rich people who are mean and wicked," said James._

_"People who tend to look down on people like us," said Davis._

_Charlie looked at Davis. "Like us?" Davis nodded. Sunset elbowed him _

_ Elsa looked to the side. All she ever wanted was ever one to live in peace for the rich and the poor… what it used to be like when her parents were alive. Now, there are royals vs. the poor even in children. Was dreaming dying before she could even start it?_

* * *

_ Davis grabbed her hand realizing she was upset. She looked like a sweet girl and hated to see her upset just how he felt with James and Amber with Sunset it was a lot stronger. "But not you," said Davis. Elsa smiled till Alicia tugged her dress. _

_"Where are we gonna go?" asked Alicia. Elsa sighed. She honestly had no idea anymore._

_Sunset smiled and kneeled down to Alicia's level. "We know where you can stay… with us and our friends." _

_Alicia smiled. "You mean it?" asked Alicia. Sunsets nodded. Alicia cheered. Donny smiled as Charlie gave a slight smile._

_Elsa shook Sunset's hand. "Oh thank you, so much."_

_"It's fine, but want to tell you something?" asked Sunset. Elsa nodded. "You've got a wonderful voice." Elsa blushed._

_"You heard that?" asked Elsa._

_"Sure, but before we get this started. I might wanna ask. Who are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," said Elsa as she curtsied, "My name's Elsa."_

_Charlie smiled and bowed. "I'm Charlie."_

_Donny stepped up. "My names Donald, but everyone calls Donny."_

_Alicia smiled as she tugged Sunset's dress as Sunset looked down. "I'm Alicia."_

_Sunset folded her arms. "Good to meet ya. Now, you might wanna know who we are." Davis stepped up interrupting her._

_"My name's Davis. I'm in charge." _

_Sunset folded her arms. "Over my dead body, you're in charge," whispered Sunset as she glared at him and Davis glared at her. _

_James flipped down from the tree branch. "I'm James."_

_Amber stepped out, but she didn't say anything. Sunset looked at her. "Go on say something," said Sunset. Amber shook her head. Sunset sighed. "Sorry, she's a little bashful. You know shy." Amber blushed._

_"I-I'm A-A-Amber," Amber forced out. She looked at Charlie and waved. Charlie blushed and waved as folded his arms. Donny chuckled seeing Charlie's face go red._

_"Not one word," growled Charlie. Donny stopped laughing._

_Sunset stepped up. "And I'm Sunset. You've got any questions or need anything. Just ask me." _

_Davis folded his arms. "Yeah, ask the temperamental, crazy girl." Sunset glared at Davis._

_Elsa decided to say something before the fight went to for. "It's so nice to meet you all." _

_Alicia looked at Elsa. "Can we go to house now? Please?" Donny nodded his head in agreement. _

_Elsa looked at Sunset. "Can we?"_

_"Sure, we can," said Sunset. James folded his arms in anger._

_"You promised we would play Indians!" yelled James. _

_Sunset started to think. She did promise him they would play Indians and she just made a speech about promising to Davis and Davis would never let her live it down if she broke her word, but Elsa and the others did look tired and they needed to relax. _

_Sunset snapped her fingers. "We'll do both! We're going to play Indians on the way home! Following the leader," said Sunset. Amber and James cheered._

_Elsa looked at Sunset. "Follow the leader?"_

_"It's game where you follow the leader and do whatever the leader says, explain Davis. Elsa nodded. She never ever played the game before she never really had time._

* * *

_ Sunset stepped and folded her arms. "Since I am still Chief Sunset, I will be the leader. Stand in attention!" Everyone ran in a line. Davis was in front, Sunset was behind Davis, Amber was behind Sunset, and James was behind Amber, Donny was behind James, and Alicia was behind Donny. Charlie leaned against the tree. Sunset glared at him. "I said stand in attention!" yelled Sunset._

_Charlie glared at him. "No."_

_"Charlie," said Elsa. "Don't you want to go to the house?"_

_"Yes, but I'm a knight. Knights don't follow they lead."_

_Sunset placed her hands on her hip. "Then what do the other knights do?"_

_Charlie answered without thinking. "They follow." Charlie glared at Sunset. Elsa covered her mouth trying not to smile. Charlie frowned._

_Amber stepped up to Charlie. "Y-y-you can stand in front of me. T-t-that why you can lead and m-m-me I follow y-y-you," said Amber as she offered hand. Charlie's face started to turn red again._

_"Okay, fine," said Charlie, trying to hides his feelings. James and Donny started to laugh seeing the way he felt about Amber. Charlie ignored them._

_Sunset clapped her hands. "After we've got that settle, about face!" yelled Sunset. Everyone turned to the left. Sunset stood in front. Elsa looked at the forest. She couldn't shake the feeling of something bad going happen with the horrible tree faces, angry animals, and strange voices. _

_"Are you sure? I mean about the forest and the curse?" asked Elsa._

_"You'll be fine. Just have no fear and just umm," said Sunset as she thought._

_"March," cheered Alicia._

_"Yeah march," said Sunset._

_"She means the command 'march'," said Charlie._

_"Oh yeah, forward march!" yelled Sunset as she led the march. The other followed. Elsa looked around the forest as they marched. Sunset turned to Elsa. "Relax and just march." Elsa started to whistle. Sunset and the others started to hear and joined in, which lead to singing as they jumped over the creek._

* * *

**_ "Following the leader, the leader, the leader; We're following the leader, where ever she my go," _**_they sang as the jumped over the small creek. Alicia tried to jump over the creek, but fell in the water. Alicia quickly got up and ran to catch up with the others. _

_"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Alicia as she ran to catch up._

**_"Tee dum, tee dee. A teedle ee do tee day." _**_They started hop across rocks in the water. __**"Tee dum, tee dee. It's part of the game we play." **__James jumped in the air and grabbed on to it as swung back and forward as the other passed him below. __**"Tee dum, tee dee. The words are easy to say." **__James did his last swing forward, he let go of the branch, and flew through the air and landed back in his original spot. __**"Just teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day." **__Alicia tries to do the same, but couldn't reach the branch and fell down on her behind and quickly got up._

_Sunset started to lead them up the hill. "Alright we're heading up a hill and we're gonna slid down." _

_Charlie looked at Amber confused. "Slid?" asked Charlie._

_"Slide," said Amber with a smile on her face._

**_"Tee dum, tee dee," _**_Sunset stopped at the top of the hill and slid down it like slide. __**"A teedle ee do tee dum." **__Elsa hesitated. Davis grabbed Elsa's hand and they slid down together. Elsa laughed as she did. Amber grabbed Charlie's hand, unwillingly and the slid down. __**"We're one for all." **_

_Alicia smiled and cheered as she slid down. "Wee!"_

**_"And all of us out for fun." _**_Sunset led them through the forest as jumped over a log. __**"We march in line and follow the other one. With a teedle ee do a teedle ee di tee dum." **_

_Alicia followed behind trying to catch up. "Guys wait for me!" Her foot got caught on a small hole. "Donny! Charlie! Help me!" yelled Alicia. Charlie, Amber, Donny, and James turned back seeing she was stuck. Charlie and James exchanged looks and sighed._

_"Come on," said Charlie as he gestured to Amber, James, and Donny to help. He grabbed Alicia's waist, Amber grabbed Charlie's, James grabbed Amber's, and Donny grabbed James's. "On three pull really hard. One," they gave it a light tug. "Two," they tugged harder._

_Elsa turned back. "Where'd they go?" Sunset and Davis stopped._

_"Three!" yelled Charlie as they all pulled her out. They stumbled back and landed on each other, piled on top of each other._

_Davis groaned. "Found them." Sunset pushed her hair out of her face and groaned as she placed her hand on her on her check and her elbow on the ground._

_"Oh, boy."_

* * *

**_ "Following the leader, the leader, the leader; we're following the leader, where ever she may go," _**_They sang as they continued to walk through the forest__**. **__Elsa smiled as she marched. She never felt this happy and free in a long time. __**"We're going to our own house, our own house, our own house. We're going our own house to play with our new friends." **__ They walked down the hill.__** "Tee dum, tee dee. A teedle ee do tee day. We march along and these are the words we say: Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day. Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day. Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day."**_

_"Hold it!" yelled Sunset. Everyone stopped bumping into each other. _

_"What is it?" Charlie asked, not liked being bumped into._

_"We're here," said Sunset. Elsa walked up with Charlie. She pushed the branches back. _

_"Oh, wow," said Charlie. _

_Elsa smiled and looked at Sunset. "It's wonderful."_

_"You don't have to tell me. I know it," said Sunset. Davis rolled his eyes. Elsa laughr_

_"Are we going to stay?" asked Alicia, trying to see the new place._

_"Really stay?" asked Donny._

_Elsa nodded. She was never happier to be in a place so simple. "Yeah, I think we're going to stay here for a long time." Alicia smiled. "Come on. Come see."_

* * *

A/N: I don't own the Song _**Following the**_**_Leader_****.**


End file.
